Now There's Only Love In The Dark
by Hermione Kat
Summary: WORKING TITLE...Ten years out of school, Draco and Hermione meet at a place they never would have expected: Italy. Will this meeting only cause more hate, or can it bring solace to their arguing?


As Long As You Love Me

As Long As You Love Me

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. FREAKING. POTTER.

Summary: Ten years out of school, Draco and Hermione meet at a place they never would have expected: Italy. Will this meeting only cause more hate, or can it bring solace to their arguing?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat on a chair on the balcony of her flat in Rome. It was small, yet large enough to accommodate her and her cat, Crookshanks. The flat was comfortable, with large windows, soft carpeting, and nice hardwood flooring in the main room. There were two small bedrooms and one bathroom, and a medium sized kitchen and living room.

She had moved in 2 years ago. For several years, she lived with Harry and Ron, but when the war ended, they were too depressing to live with, and she had to find her own place.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He stared out the window of the "car" they were in. His and Pansy's parents had rented it and a driver for the evening, so they could go to the opera and then go to dinner. He didn't like this "car" thing all that much, he decided.

Draco could honestly say he often wondered as to why he was still with Pansy. Everyone thought that during the war, you had to find love before you died. Pansy just happened to be a friend that liked him, so he went with it. No, he didn't "love" her, but he respected her all the same.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione waited.

Finally, it came. The clear sound of the doorbell rang throughout her flat. She opened her front door and her date, looking very handsome, stood in front of her.

His name was Mark. Mark Grenier. He had a handsome face, with rich brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was the owner of a large wizarding company that made cauldrons, and was very rich. He spoiled Hermione.

She invited him in, if only for a few seconds, and he took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear, and she giggled at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

They left the flat together, holding hands. They were on a date.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The restaurant was located in the heart of Rome. It was fancy, and very expensive, and a reservation was needed months in advance, except if you had connections, of course.

Draco, Pansy, and their parents arrived, and immediately were offered service – after all, they were some of the richest wizarding families around! No one dared leaving the Malfoys and the Parkinsons waiting.

They sat outside on the veranda. There was a cool breeze that blew the sweet scent from all of the flowers into the air. It was a nice night.

Minutes later, Hermione and Mark arrived, and were offered service just like the Malfoys and Parkinsons. After all, Mark Grenier was a rich man. A very rich man.

They were led to a small table inside that was close to the large double doors that opened up to the balcony. It was cool, and Hermione shivered a little bit.

"Nice night," Mark said, nodding. "Very nice."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it's lovely."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco felt Pansy slip her hand into his underneath the table. He cringed inside. He should've broken up with her by now. So why hadn't he? What's been stopping him?

_Nothing,_ he thought.

He turned and was about to face her, when something, or rather, someone, caught his eye just inside the restaurant. This someone looked familiar.

"Excuse me," he said, putting his napkin down as he got up from the table.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She couldn't hold it any longer.

"I have to use the women's room," she told Mark, and he nodded "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She made her way across the restaurant to the small room that led to the bathroom. When she got there, she used the toilet washed her hands and went back to the little room. As she was leaving, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

Hermione turned around to face the person, a tingle going down her spine.

"Malfoy?!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You startled me."

He looked at her for a moment. She certainly had changed since they left school. Hermione had definitely matured a lot; soft golden brown curls made their way down her back, chocolate colored eyes gleamed, and her face looked stronger, as if it had faced a lot.

"I'm here with my family and the Parkinsons. It was Pansy's idea. She is still convinced that I'm in love with her," he told her.

"You're not?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head say that it was true. "I never was. The war – everyone thought they'd die before they fell in love. I just happened to be there for Pansy to snatch up. I'm sure you were caught up in it as well?"

Hermione looked toward the door, knowing full well that he was right. She had gotten with Mark during the war, but then they had a difference and had broken up, only to get back together recently.

Draco knew he was right. It was only natural. When there's chaos, everyone panics and gets together. Simple, really.

"So, let me ask you something. Do you love him?"

Hermione was taken by surprise. She didn't expect him to ask her that.

"Yes, of course!"

He saw the doubt in her eyes as soon as it left her lips.

"Well, I guess…I don't know! I thought I loved him, but maybe I really don't. Maybe I'm in love with the idea of being in love. After all, I can't really forget him…he was my first…" she rambled.

Draco raised a hand and held it up to her cheek, and he could feel her shiver at his touch. "Tell me you don't feel anything between us."

She knew he was right. "Draco, I – "

"Listen, I know I've been a snot to you all those years, but can we give this a try? The war has changed me, and it's changed you as well. I know you feel something. I do."

She drew in a breath. "I can't! I'm already involved. I shouldn't have to give it all up just to be with you! Mark – I've been with him a long time. I think maybe he was going to propose to me tonight, but, even though I say I can't be with you, I still think I would have to deny the proposal. I'm just…really confused, that's all."

She turned to leave.

Draco grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall lightly, pressing his body to hers. "Please, Hermione…we can make this work. I can feel it. Right now…this feels right. Please."

She wormed her way out of his grasp and looked at him. "I'm sorry. Not now. If it were any other time, I'd say yes. But please, not now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What took you so long?" Mark wondered.

She smiled. "I got caught up talking with one of my old girlfriends from school," she lied.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Listen, I have something to ask –"

"Could we please go?" Hermione cut in. "Sorry, I'm not feeling very well."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Fuck," Draco said when he returned back home.

He definitely felt something with Hermione, and he knew she felt it too and was just denying it. He would have to find a way to get her to be his.

But first, he needed to do something about Pansy.

He grabbed a quill and some parchment and…well, you can guess the rest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter. Remember that this is after the war, and everyone's changed and doesn't really care about the blood statuses anymore.

But feel free to REVIEW with comments, suggestions, flames, whatever. I don't care.

NO PRESSURE.

NONE AT ALL.


End file.
